Tomorrow is Another Day
by VeniceLaurel
Summary: I never understood my brother's fear. He would whimper and scream and cry. I would not comfort him, but torture him for it. He would always say the same thing after he broke down crying. "Tomorrow is another day." T for dark themes
1. Tomorrow is another day

I saw my brother cautiously walking towards our kitchen. He had not eaten since this morning and it was now 8 o'clock. Our kitchen was the typical wooden counter tops with wooden cabinets and a small, baby-blue fridge. My brother opened the fridge and took out a milk bottle. He set it on the wooden counter and took out cold pizza from the restaurant with those animatronics, Fredbear's Family Diner. My personal favorite was always the fox animatronic. So, I put on the fox mask.

My brother grabbed his milk before turning towards me. I let out a screech and he screamed, dropping the milk and pizza. The glass crashed on the floor. My brother barely had time to jump back before the glass could cut his bare feet. I walked over the glass and grabbed my brother by the arms. I lifted him up and carried him to his room. He pleaded and cried for me to stop, but I ignored him, laughing at him and taunting him the whole way to his small room.

I tossed him on the floor and he let out a yelp. I looked around his room. It had a small bed, dresser and a lamp. The carpet was blue and toys were strewn about on the floor. I spotted his favorite toy on his bed. Fredbear. He got that at the Fredbear's Diner place. I saw tears streaming down my brother's face. I slammed the door and held it shut. I heard pounding on the door and my brother screaming to let him out. He finally stopped and I heard him sobbing.

"Tomorrow is another day," he would say.

* * *

The next day I was hiding with my fox mask on. I was in our small sitting room with the TV and a couch. I was behind the TV, waiting for my brother to come into the room, looking for me. He came in, holding his Fredbear plush close to his chest. He set the plush on the couch and began to look for me. Taking one step at a time, he looked under the couch, in the hall, out the window. He approached the TV, ready to search there. I jumped and let out that same screech. He jumped to the floor and started to sob.

"Tomorrow is another day," he would say.

* * *

The next day, we went to the Fredbaer's Diner. My brother hates it there. He is convinced that the robots will try to eat him, or some man will come out of the dark corners of the place and kill him. He claims to have seen the killer and described him as a purple man in the backstage area. You laugh in his face at his antics.

I left. My brother was all alone in the place he hates. He came home, eyes bloodshot and with wet cheeks. He was raving about a man in a costume trying to hurt him. That the killer was there. That he had to find help, but he couldn't be brave enough. He went to his room and closed the door. I followed and heard him sobbing.

"Tomorrow is another day," he woulds say.

* * *

The next day I left him again. My brother came home again. I was in the hall and heard him talking to his Fredbear plush. He talked about Spring Bonnie being a finger trap. He talked about him crying under the table and his upcoming birthday party. He was having a party at the place he hated. I arranged the party to be at Fredbear's. Most of all, he talked about them coming to life. Them killing you. Them hiding your body. Them never telling anyone.

My brother approached his room. I put on my ox mask and went into his room to hide under his bed. He walked into his room cautiously and up to his bed I jumped out and screeched. He fell to the floor, sobbing. I laughed.

"Tomorrow is another day," he would say

* * *

The next day we went back to Fredbaer's to make final preparation for the party. My brother hid under the table and started to cry again. I took him by the arms and led him to the backstage area. I heard him scream about the killer in the back but I just laughed. I locked him in the spare parts room. I heard him pound on the door and scream to let him out. His words got fainter as if he was giving up.

"Tomorrow is another day," he would say.

* * *

The day of my brother's birthday, my friends were at Fredbear's too. They were wearing a bunny mask, bear mask and chicken mask.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" my friend in the bunny mask asked.

"It hilarious," I laugh. "Why don't we help him get a closer look. He will love it!"

"No!" my brother protested. "Please!"

"Come on guys," I say. "Let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal." I grabbed my brother and my friends followed suit. He kicked and screamed, eyes wide.

"No, I don't want to go," he screamed.

"You heard the little man, he wants to get even closer," I laughed. "Hey guy, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss." my friends laugh. "On three. One... Two..."

We shove my brother into Fredbear's mouth. Nothing could go wrong right? The mechanics in the robot would probably stop. Me and my friends laughed as my brother tried to flail his way out of the robot's mouth. He let out a screech. Much like my screeches when I scared him. He went limp. We stopped laughing.

A day later, I was in a hospital. My parents reused to look at me. My father covered his face with a book and my mother hid her's with a handkerchief. My brother lay in a room close by in a hospital bed. He slept. He finally did not cry or scream. he did not say those word he said so very often.

I attended the funeral a week later. I spoke to the crowd, the hateful crowd. They knew what I did. I finished my speech. I stood at the front of the room.

"Tomorrow is another day," I would say.

* * *

 **This is one of my more darker themed stories. My take on the cut scenes of the fourth game. There will be more chapters, specifically two more. They are complete but still need work. So they will come out when they are ready.**

 **Have a nice night. and Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it.)**

 **I do not own the FNaF franchise. It belongs to Scott Cawthon.**


	2. Tomorrow is another night

Spoilers  
(This is a sequel)  
Rated PG to PG-13  
For slight darkness

That night I had nightmares. My brother's plush animatronics turned into horrible monsters with hundreds of sharp teeth, ready to condemn me to the same fate of my brother. They would star out as regular plush dolls, but would then turn to the monsters. I would run t the doors on either side of my room to listen. If I heard something, I would hold the door shut. I would turn to find my own animatronic plush turn to a monster. I shine my flashlight to scare it away.

I run to my closet and find that the fox plush has turned into a monster. It reminds me of myself. It jumps out with that horrible screech. Just like me. I see red and wake up on the floor outside of my closet. I look to the closet and see the plush looking back at me. I turn to my bed and walk back. For a split second, I think I see pills, and I.V. from the hospital. I grab the flashlight I kept on my night table after the first night of nightmares.

I walk up to my door and listen, as if the nightmares were real. When I hear nothing I shine my flashlight out into the hallway. When I see nothing I walk into the hall. I walk to my brother's door. I open it and find the bunny bear and chicken plush in a pile in the corner of the room. I turn on the room's light and turn of my flashlight. I look around at his single dresser and lamp. Then I look to his bed. I see the Fredbear plush my brother had on the day of the bite. He dropped it when me and my friends tarted to torment him. I pick it up and it seam to glare at me in my hands. I climbed into the bed and sat the clock on the wall read 4 am. I sat on the bed until morning.

The next few nights covered that same pattern. My nightmares stayed the same until the fifth night of them. That night, Fredbear decided to join the party. He was the only one I needed to fight off halfway through the nightmare. He appeared on both sides of my doors, in my closet and behind me on the bed. He finally caught me and my vision turned red again before I woke up. I didn't go into my brother's room that night. I was afraid of Fredbear. More than the other nightmares. I waited on my own bed for the morning.

The next night was worse. Fredbear still attacked but then he was replaced with a shadow of himself. It was transparent at times, like a shadow. I called him Shadow Fredbear, or nightmare. He managed to catch me earlier than the other nightmares. I woke at 2 am. I sat on my bed, this time throwing my bear plush into the closet. I took my flashlight at 4 am and checked the hall outside my door before exiting my room. I went into my brother's room again, careful to avoid Fredbear's glare.

I opened my brother's closet cautiously, as if the fox would jump out at me. I shined my flashlight into the closet and found the golden bunny plush. My brother referred to it as Spring Bonnie. He would talk about a girl saying it was a finger trap. He called it Springtrap after that. Springtrap was the only one that didn't bother me. I took him into my room and sat on the bed with him. I believe he was the only one that wouldn't harm me.

The next night, my nightmare started with Springtrap. He was sitting in a chair at the end of a hallway. His head slouched over. I was relieved. He was harmless. I turned off my flashlight. I turned and saw a wall behind me. I remember I saw four openings on the side of the walls, and only a single window behind Springtrap. I faced Springtrap again and shined my flashlight. Springtrap at on the floor and an X at on the floor in front of me.

My heart raced when I saw Springtrap had moved. I turned off my flashlight and then turned it on, only to find Springtrap hiding in one of the openings. I tried this multiple times only to find Springtrap getting closer and closer. I finally decided to shine my flashlight until the nightmare ended. once I decided to do this, Springtrap was right in front of me on the X. The flashlight flickered and went out.

I found myself on the ground in front of my bed. I went to the door on my left to try and find Springtrap. I shined the flashlight. I only found shadow Fredbear. I saw red and woke up next to the door I was dreaming about. I found Springtrap on my bed. I snatched him and ran to my brother's room without checking the hall. I jumped when our grandfather clock chimed. It was 5 am. I entered the room and threw Springtrap back into the close where I found him yesterday. I ran back to my room and jumped into my bed. Like the other nights, I sat there until morning.

The next night, there was no Springtrap to terrorize me. The bunny chicken and fox came back. They were as aggressive as Shadow Fredbear. I came to calling them Nightmare Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The nightmare ended with Fredbear attacking me. I woke next to my bed, where he attacked. I scrambled into the middle of the room, the safest I felt. I was away from the closet, my bed and the doors. I did not wait until morning. I fell asleep after so many nights of deprivation. The cycle of nightmares continued and each time I woke near my bed after Fredbear attacked.

The final nightmare ended with Shadow Fredbear attacking. He let out a garbled screech. I saw only his face, then red, then I woke. I was in the middle of my room. I heard the grandfather clock chime to 6 am. It was morning. I ran into the hall.

"Tomorrow is another night," I thought.


	3. Tomorrow is another year

Fredbear's Diner finally sorted out the legal problems concerning the bite. It was my fault. Fredbear should not have been blamed. I decided to go there to figuratively apologize to Fredbear himself. After that, I planned to never speak of that place again. I would try to forget my mistake. It might not the best thing for me to do but it is the only thing I want to do.

I walk there, fearing the backlash I would get from my parents. They already hate me for the incident, and they don't need more reasons. I see children give me fearful looks. The boy always laughing at my brother now held a grim face. A girl who once played with the animatronic plushies now only played with a doll. The girl with the Springtrap plush still held the doll, but carefully as if it would jump up and bite her.

I entered Fredbear's and made my way to the stage. A clearly new Fredbear stood, singing the same songs the last Fredbear sang. His jaw moved with more fluency, and his movements were lass jagged. I looked at him and felt sorry for the old Fredbear. He was probably in the Back, left to never preform again. I looked to the parts and service room and found myself walking toward the door. I looked around to see if any employees were watching.

"Hey," I heard behind me. "We haven't seen you in weeks." I turn to find my friends, still sporting their masks. I glare at the masks.

"I would hardly call a couple of days, weeks," I respond.

"Whatever," my friend in the bear mask dismisses. "What are you doing?"

"We want in," my friend in the chicken masks says. I cannot protest before they push the door to the parts and service room open. My friends comment on all of the creepy animatronic parts. I don't notice anything other than the Fredbear in the corner, slumped over, jaw broken and hanging open. It held no exoskeleton like it was an empty shell. It looked like my brother's Fredbear plush.

My friends were meanwhile putting on empty heads of their respective animatronics. I pushed them away when they tried to put a fox head on me. I turned back to the Fredbear and saw two white dots in the eye sockets of the bear. I rubbed my eyes only to see nothing.

"Lets go. I'm getting the creeps," I suggest.

"Yeah," bear mask agrees. "I feel like we are being watched. The other two friends just shrug as I start to open the door. It wouldn't open. I told my friends that it was locked. They each tried but failed. They started to panic. I tried to calm them down to no avail.

"How did we get in," my friends pointed out. "If it locks whenever it closes." I thought that the door could have a lock from the inside lock but I remember my brother being able to get out. I remember having to hold the door closed so he couldn't escape. I feel panic and guilt. I sit in the corner to calm down. my friends eventually get tired and sit with me.

Hours past and he door finally opens. I look up to see a figure. My eyes adjust and I see Springtrap holding the door open. I look closer and find that the animatronic had human eyes. I looked closer to see a human in a purple uniform in the suit. The door closed with all of us inside.

I stood up and tried to find the exit again. I was still in the parts and service room. I held out my hand to find the floor. I felt it and stood up. I felt around me to find the walls and eventually, hopefully, the door or lights. I finally felt a wall swing outward. I stepped into the hall. I do not remember the posters on the wall with porcelain character with rosy cheeks and polished features. I don't remember the stars hanging from the ceiling. I don't remember this place.

It didn't matter. I needed to find my friends. I needed to find help. I found a door way to my right. I walked down the hallway. I found help at last. The person was frantic. He shined his light in my face. I felt myself getting confused and disoriented. I backed into the hall in which I came from and went back to searching for a way out. I walked strait ahead into a large room. That is when I realized I was in a completely different building. But why did I not remember this. Was I unconscious. Why would someone carry and unconscious child to a different building and into a parts and service room.

I start to panic and sprint back to the parts and service room. I open the door and feel around on the wall to find the lights. I finally find them and turn them on. All I see are three animatronics and an exoskeleton. The animatronics are torn and broken. They resemble the bunny bear and chicken animatronics from Fredbear's. I turned to try and find my friends somewhere else when the bunny shifted. It slowly stood up and I backed away. It walked up to me and I noticed I was as tall as the rabbit. The last time I checked, the animatronics were a good six feet taller than me.

The last time I checked, I did not have a hook for hand. I did not have a snout. I had two eyes. I was not metal. I did not look like the fox. I try to say something or scream but all I can do is emit the same screech I heard during my nightmares. The bunny leapt back and screeched only to stumble to the floor with a loud crash. The bear and chicken remained still. Would this thing help me?

I tied to talk again only to screech. I thought and them went into the hall. I ripped down a poster and turned it to the blank side. I scratched out words with my new metal hook.

"Where am I?" I wrote. The bunny stared at me with its blank metal eyes. The bunny took the paper and a spare thin metal stick from the exoskeleton. It scratched a sentence into the paper next to mine.

"I don't know," It wrote. I looked down, disappointed. I started to write again with my hook.

"The last thing I remember is being locked into a parts and service room with my friends. We were at a place called Fredbear's Family Diner," I wrote. doubted that the bunny would understand. To my surprise, it frantically snatched the paper out of my hands. It wrote hurriedly.

"Me too. Are you my friend who always wore the fox mask? I can't remember your name. I am the one who wore the bunny mask," he paused as if he was trying to remember something. "I can't remember my name either." I thought and tried to remember my name. I realized I did not remember either.

"I don't remember," I scratched into the paper. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

It took some time while me and my friend waited for the others to wake. They finally did and we explained everything to them via the paper. They panicked but calmed after they thought the situation through. They could not remember our names. We decided to take the names of the animatronics. By coincidence or not, each of my friends were the animatronic that fit their mask. We called each other by he name of their animatronic. Bonnie, Chica and Fredbear, but we decided Fredbear was too much so we called him Freddy. I was Foxy.

We wandered around the restaurant to find out more about what happened. We found nothing. by the time the clock chimed to 6, we decided to call it a night, or morning. We went back to the parts and service room to "sleep". The next night was the same. we tried to find evidence but to no avail. I tried to talk to the human but he flashed the light again, leaving me disoriented. My friends tried to ask him but the were confused after he put on a Freddy mask. They must not have good eyesight in their new forms.

This continued after about a week. The guy quit. We heard the shouting from the parts and service room. A new guy came in that night. Me and my friends planned to ask him. I went first. I looked to the right, down the hall leading to the man. He wore glasses and a purple suit. I remember the man in the purple suit under the Springtrap suit. I run to ask him if he knows about us. I leap at him, forgetting I was an animatronic, and that I could not speak. I screeched and leapt onto him. He lay there after I get up. I look horrified at what did. I turned and ran away from the man.

That morning, I heard a scream, and then sirens. The place we were got shut down a day or two later. We were moved to a new location. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Fazbear's was new to the company. We were fixed and ready for the grand-opening.

We did not remember what happened during the day. We tried to find help here too. The guards would close the doors on us. I would visit the back room, for it was what I was most familiar with. One night, I thought I saw Freddy in there and I decided to talk to him. I would steal paper from the office and pencils for us to communicate. I started to write something down when I heard my brothers voice.

"Are you happy," it said. "With what you did?" I stared to Freddy. Did he hear this too? I squinted and saw that the Freddy was sitting on the table limply, like my brother's Fredbear doll, or the empty Fredbear suit. I realized after a minute, this was Fredbear.

"I am your brother. I am Fredbear. My soul is inside Fredbear," he said. "Your soul is inside Foxy. Possessing him in a way. The same with your friends. just check the poster outside the right door of the office." I turned and looked back. Fredbear was gone. Golden Freddy was gone. Like an illusion.

I checked the poster just like he said. It seemed to change from time to time. It read:

 _"Five children killed at Fredbear's... four murdered in supply room... one fatally injured by animatronic mascot. Mother claims to loosing two sons to Fredbear's."_

I pieced together the puzzle. Me and my friends were murdered. I ran and communicated the news to my friends.

The cycle continued for years. I don't know how many. We tried to get help. The guards would lose the doors. We would sometimes forget we were animatronics and screech and "attack" the guards. This went on for about twenty years. I somehow went out of order during that time. The place finally shut down. We were left to rot in the boarded up building. We "slept" during that time.

I don't remember how long I "slept". I woke up standing. Or at least that is what I thought until I couldn't move. I looked down but failed to do so. I stared strait ahead. I occasionally saw Springtrap, only in a much worse condition. I thought I saw a corpse in the suit but dismissed it. I felt myself feel lighter ad lighter each day, as if I was slowly lifting from my metal prison. I would never be able to escape though. I just waited, seconds felt like years ad I did not know how long I was in there. I closed my eyes one last time, and the room got significantly darker.

I found myself in a room. My friends were there next to me in a line. They were transparent, like ghosts. My brother Was in front of us, transparent also. There was the purple man terrified of us. He backed up and my brother followed. Wherever the purple man ran, my brother followed. The man finally hurriedly put on the Springtrap suit. He laughed and panted. We heard a snap and saw the suit lock up. It fell to the floor and shook. dark liquid ran from the suit to where I stood and pooled around my feet. I felt myself fading away.

It had been thirty years since what I did to my brother. I forgot who I was but never what I did. I now remember my name, and my brother's name, and my friend's names. I still feel guilty after what I did. Though I feel that I did my time.

Now I am glad to be able to rest.


End file.
